


Butterflies and Hurricanes

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Chaser RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Coming Out, Community: lgbtfest, Multi, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 21:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 1995, and Craig's just started university. Things are going swimmingly until he realises another side of him needs to come out and dealing with that will challenge his friends and the world around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lgbtfest 2009
> 
> Prompt: 1702 - RPF - The Chaser, Craig Reucassel, A bloke in a frock is always funny, but sometimes it's more than just a costume, it's something much deeper than that.

Craig stared at his costume. He was more nervous than he'd anticipated. It's not like he'd never done this sort of thing before, he had, many times before. For some unknown reason, this costume was challenging him, and he couldn't for the life of him work out why. It wasn't particularly difficult to wear, or came with a difficult character to portray. It was just a dress, wig, and heels, but Craig had this strange feeling that once he put it on, things would change. He couldn't work out why he thought this. All he could point to was a niggling feeling this was something he needed to do, that it was important. He jumped as Charles entered the small cubicle and rested a hand on his shoulder. Craig had neglected to close the door behind him.

"Jesus, Charles, will you warn me before you do that?" Craig said, turning to face him.

"Just came to see what was taking you so long. You alright?" Charles said.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Craig said.

"So what's the problem? Too small?" Charles said.

"No, it's fine. I was - just trying to get into character," Craig said.

"Honey, it's just a costume for the revue. It's not going to weld itself to your body and never let you go," Charles said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did," Craig said, allowing himself a small smile.

"Go on, get changed. I want to see how it looks on you," Charles said.

"Alright, alright. Gimme some privacy, yeah?" Craig said, shoving Charles back the way he'd come.

"Oi, don't take too long, I got class soon!" Charles called at the closed door.

Craig shook his head and ignored him. His courage roused, he undressed and squeezed into the dress. It was a good fit, and thankfully, it wasn't too small. It was black, made with a shiny soft material, and flowed down his body as if it were liquid. It was luxurious. Craig was surprised at how lovely it felt to wear. He ran his hands over the material, wondering what it was. It caressed his breasts rather well, and Craig thought he wouldn't need much padding to make them convincing. He already had the right shape for it, which surprised him. The heels at first had looked a little garish, but when paired with the dress, did work rather well. The wig was the last to go, and he gently settled it on top of his head, making sure it was neat.

He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He was shocked at his transformation. There was something about the shape of his face that seemed a little odd, but he couldn't work out why. He hadn't done anything different from the other times he'd done drag, but he looked startlingly convincing. It was unnerving. All he'd done was put a dress on. How is it possible for that to make him look so… feminine?

"Shit. That's not good," Craig breathed.

"Look, I know you're the hottest guy on campus, but seriously, you can stare at mirrors later. Get your cute arse out here, Reucassel," Charles called, deciding against barging in again. Plus, the door was actually closed this time.

With a sigh, Craig took one last look at his reflection before opening the door and stepping out cautiously. Walking in heels was not easy for the novice. Craig wondered vaguely how long it took for women to get used to it. They seem to do it flawlessly.

"What do you think?" Craig said, looking at Charles.

"Jesus Christ. You look, well… _normal_," Charles said.

"This is normal?" Craig said, gesturing at his costume.

"You don't look like you're in drag, that's what I mean. I did not expect you to be that convincing, and that's not quite what I was after. Maybe I should cast someone else," Charles said.

"No way, man, this is my role. I do too look like a man in a dress. Have you seen my arms?" Craig said, flexing his muscles in a strange show of masculinity.

"Mate, have you seen your legs? They look like they were made for heels. You sure you were born a man?" Charles said.

"Of course I was. You don't want me to prove it yet again, do you?" Craig said, a finger threatening to lift the skirt of the dress.

"Mate, not now. I'm not in the mood," Charles said, brushing him off.

"I don't know, I spend all this time getting dolled up for you and you go and reject me. You mean bastard," Craig said, pretending to be upset.

"Save it for someone who cares. At least we know the dress fits. I was afraid it would be too small for you," Charles said, changing the subject.

"Well, I don't know, this skirt is rather shorter than I'm used to," Craig said. "You haven't got any other costumes you want me to try on today, have you?"

"Ahh, no, not at the moment. Ask me next week," Charles said. He glanced at his watch. "Shit. I gotta go. Ah, just get changed and take the costume back. Give them my profuse apologies."

"Yeah, you always find a way to make someone else do your dirty work. Have fun, darling," Craig said, blowing him a kiss as he grabbed his bag and left.

Craig, now alone, decided to take his time. With nothing else to do that day, he might as well not rush. The theatre could wait for their costume. Craig wanted to stare at his reflection again. Always careful, he went over to lock the door so no one could come barging in. He returned to the cubicle and took in his reflection. Charles' reaction was still fresh in his mind. He ran his hands down his body, watching the way the material hugged his body.

"Oh, I just _knew_ this was a bad idea. Now I'm not even sure I'm supposed to be a man," Craig murmured.

_What if...?_

The thought dared not complete itself, but that wouldn't make it go away. That first hint of doubt had not immediately led to some sudden epiphany of meaning, but it was enough to get the ball rolling. Seemingly unrelated thoughts and memories began to make their presence known, and tentative links began to appear.

_What if I...?_

Unsure he was ready to deal with such matters in spite of a hunch that he'd had these thoughts for quite some time but been unable to acknowledge them, Craig quickly undressed and hung the outfit back in its bag. No, he would not think about this now. Yes, he did have things to do. Most certainly. He had that essay he had to write. _A total lie._ And that book to read. _Another lie._ Anything to avoid thinking about it. _Perhaps I should read that novel I've borrowed from the library twice now and haven't gotten around to reading yet…_

He dressed and tried to make himself look as manly as possible. He couldn't look like something had happened. He was, as Charles pointed out, the hottest guy on campus, albeit only within their circle of friends. He was a thing of beauty indeed, an Adonis of Law. No way in Almighty Hell would he give that up for dresses. He was not some fucking transsexual. He was more refined than that. _Oh, I did not just think that. Shit, I did, didn't I? Oh, God, this is not going to end well._

Putting it all behind him, he grabbed the costume and left, refusing to think about what had happened, a refusal that he found deeply unsettling. He was never one to ignore issues. He usually just dealt with them and got on with his life. But not this time. As he made his way towards the theatre, he buried it deep inside his mind, hoping it would just fucking stay there and just be forgotten.

* * *

If only it was that simple. That tiny niggling doubt stayed with him over the next few weeks, reminding him it was still there as it built up its argument in a bid to convince him it was true. Charles making him try on other female costumes didn't help matters, and Craig was too proud to admit anything was wrong. Well, not until Charles presented him with that shiny black dress again and Craig wanted to cry.

"We already did that one. Why do I have to try it on again?" Craig said.

"I just want to compare it to the one you tried on yesterday. I need to get the right look. Now, get into it," Charles said.

Craig sighed. He took the offending costume and withdrew into the cubicle again to change. He decided to get this over with and spent little time admiring his reflection as he slipped the dress on again. It was the moment that little seed of doubt had been waiting for. That thought decided to complete itself.

_But what if I really was supposed to be a girl?_

Craig froze. That it had articulated itself so strongly and coherently made it hard to ignore. The issue would have to be dealt with at last. Certainly it would explain a lot if it was true, and it did put forward a rather convincing argument.

"Well, why not? Makes about as much sense as anything else," Craig murmured, admiring his reflection curiously.

How else to explain his far too convincingly feminine looks? He was beautiful, but definitely not in a traditionally masculine manner. He was all slight and juvenile and tall and handsome and delicate and yes, _beautifully effeminate_, as he'd been described once before. He was not a man who looked much like one. Perhaps there was a reason for that.

"By all means take all afternoon to dress. I've got plenty of time," Charles called.

"Ah, Charles? Just one problem. I think I'm supposed to be a woman," Craig said.

"Well, yes, that's the idea, Craig. You, a man, puts on a frilly dress and prances around the stage as a woman. Simple," Charles said.

"Ah, no, not quite that simple," Craig said. He decided shouting through a closed door wasn't working and opened the door, taking a step towards Charles.

"What are you on about then? You're not telling me you're a transsexual, are you? For Christ's sake, putting on a dress doesn't make you a tranny, Craig," Charles said, laughing to dispel his concern.

"No, it doesn't, but it made me realise that's what I am," Craig said, somehow unable to look at him.

Charles began to laugh it off, but Craig's demeanour suggested this might actually be serious and perhaps it wouldn't be a good idea to just dismiss him like that.

"Wait a minute. So you're telling me you're a woman, am I correct?" Charles said.

"Yeah, I suppose I am. You're okay with that, aren't you?" Craig said, looking up at him.

"Ah, well, this is a little unexpected, don't you think? You sure this isn't just a symptom of wearing too many dresses?" Charles said.

"Well, in a way it is. I mean, I'd always had these thoughts, but I ignored them until you started making me try on dresses. Everything just fell together then. I'd always wondered why I never quite felt right. Besides, you know me, if I'm refusing to deal with something, it's serious. I don't tend to do that. It just... makes sense, you know?" Craig said.

"Right. So, ah, what happens now?" Charles said. He shifted slightly, trying not to let his discomfort show.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Craig said.

"How should I know? I've never had this happen to me before. What am I supposed to say? How do I deal with this?" Charles said.

"Just don't be a dick about it, okay? I'm not asking for understanding, or sympathy, or pity, or whatever. Just be there for me. I could use a nasty bastard like you on my side," Craig said.

"I just hope you know what you're getting yourself in for. I don't want you getting hurt or anything, okay?" Charles said.

"Don't worry, man, I can take care of myself," Craig said.

"Good, cos I'm not doing this damn revue without you, okay? So don't go getting yourself beaten up for no good reason."

Charles brought him into a hug. Craig, for once, suddenly seemed like he was incredibly fragile. Charles, in spite of his acceptance, wasn't prepared to let Craig make some stupid mistake and get himself hurt.

"Hey, it's okay, man, I'll be fine," Craig said.

"You don't know that. You've never been a woman out there. Prove to me you can do this and not get bashed up and I'll stop worrying a little," Charles said.

"Oh, you're so on. Come on then, let's go get me some clothes to wear. If I'm gonna be a woman, I should fucking look like one," Craig said.

"You're insane. You can't wear that anyway. It's a proper costume thing, and your legs are all hairy," Charles pointed out.

"We can fix that. What are you scared of?" Craig said, a sudden challenge in his eyes.

"Alright, you're on. Let's go get you glammed up then," Charles said.

* * *

A month later, Craig had begun living almost fulltime as a woman. Charles was surprised at just how well he passed and how quickly he'd adapted. Perhaps it was a sign he was meant to be a woman all along. It didn't stop him worrying though. He'd managed to keep Craig away from the pub, or at least away from the drunken idiots who were most likely to take offence to Craig, which he felt rather proud of. Charles still thought Craig was just asking for trouble, but didn't have the heart to tell him to stop, not when being a woman meant so much to him. Indeed, he'd fitted in rather well. Charles thought it was his confidence that had made that possible. There was no trace of a timid woman in Craig, and he was still as sharp as usual. Charles wondered why he thought there would be some sort of personality change when it was clear there wasn't.

They'd had some long conversations over those few weeks. Craig had done his best to explain things to him, and Charles had done his best to understand. The more Craig talked, the more Charles realised he knew nothing, at least about gender. Craig was smashing all his assumptions to pieces and at first he wasn't entirely happy about this. Craig was presenting him with a femininity he had never seen before. He'd even challenged his ideas about masculinity. After that particular discussion, Charles was left lying on Craig's bed, his head swirling with thoughts he'd never thought about before. He was utterly confused, and for once, he didn't care. Craig curled next to him, stroking his hair gently as he whispered to him.

Charles hadn't realised Craig was capable of such complex thoughts and discussions. He'd often seemed too aloof for philosophy, and he played a ditzy woman better than a real woman did. Charles hadn't quite seen the real Craig underneath the mask. He was not stupid by any means. He just didn't make a show of his intellect in a way other smart kids did, and Charles found it a little disconcerting when he realised this. He still didn't quite understand Craig's desire to be a woman, but he'd accepted it and had stopped referring to Craig as a man, even if he sometimes slipped up with the pronouns. Little by little, Craig was becoming someone else. He was going by the name of Cassie, since Craigette sounded positively ridiculous.

Charles would always remember that first time he'd seen Craig properly dressed as a woman as he got ready for class. Craig had invited him over, just for moral support. Even though he had no worries about going out as a woman, there was still a nervousness in the pit of his stomach that he needed Charles to soothe. Craig hadn't told his parents yet, either. He wanted to know how well he could do this before he decided if he wanted to be a woman permanently.

Cassie wasn't a typical woman, Charles could see that straight away. She had settled into an expression of femininity that was clearly feminine, and yet she wasn't the woman Charles had assumed she would be, the typical blonde big-titted stereotype of uber-femininity, obsessed with fashion and hair and her goddamn nails, always wearing the most girly clothes in existence. Cassie was not like this at all. There was a butchness about her, especially with her voice and the way she spoke, that made him wonder if she wouldn't be able to pass, but that was how she wanted it to be. Charles said she looked like a lesbian. Cassie said it would be a compliment to be hit on by girls. She clearly had no intention of behaving the way society would expect her to behave. Charles wasn't sure that was such a good idea, but as long as she was happy, Charles was happy.

In spite of all this, the revue was still coming along quite well. They were beginning auditions the next day, and Charles had managed to finalise at least half of the costumes. Cassie and Charles were going over the script as they ate lunch.

"Think we'll get a good turn out?" Cassie said.

"Should do. I mean, we've had posters up for weeks. It's not like no one knows about it. I bet there are plenty of attention whores out there just waiting to come and perform for us," Charles said.

"Well, that's one way of putting it," Cassie said, with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah, I'm going to make them all give me blowjobs before they get cast," Charles said.

"You would. Can't get it any other way," Cassie said.

Charles tried to be angry at her, but failed. He'd noticed the light shimmering in her hair, and she suddenly looked somewhat angelic. "Well, you never wanted me anyway. That's hardly my fault," he said eventually.

"Don't tell me you're interested now. If I'd known this is all I'd have to do to get in your pants, I'd have done it sooner," Cassie said.

"I don't make a habit of shagging my mates. But you are very beautiful. I sometimes forget that you're, you know," Charles said, not wishing to finish that sentence for fear of offending her.

"A man? Underneath all this clobber? It's okay. You're allowed to say so. It's not like it's not true, at least for the moment," Cassie said.

"Can I kiss you then?" Charles said. He blushed. Something about Cassie made him more timid than usual when thinking about her that way.

"Don't see why not. I was wondering when you'd ask," Cassie said.

Charles hesitated some more before gently kissing her, his fingers loosely cupping her neck. It was good. Her lips were – soft. Sweet. They broke apart. Charles wasn't sure what to do next.

"Got anything to do this afternoon?" Cassie said.

"Yeah, class. Meet me later?" Charles said, looking hopeful.

"I'm sure you could spare ten minutes, Charles," Cassie said.

"What could we do in ten minutes?" Charles said.

"Come with me and I'll show you," Cassie said.

"Why do I feel like you're too young to be this slutty?" Charles said.

"I'm not a baby, Charles. Come on," Cassie said, taking his hand as she stood up.

Charles was too curious to refuse. They gathered up their things and Cassie led him away to a secluded place Charles could never quite find again. It was dark and small but it would do. They wouldn't be disturbed here. Charles was pinned against the wall as Cassie slipped a hand between his legs.

"Why do I get the feeling you've been here before?" Charles said, squirming under her touch.

"Please, I'm not a whore. I never fuck anyone here for money," Cassie said.

As punishment for the accusation, Cassie sunk to her knees and unbuttoned Charles' pants, determined to show him just what could be achieved in ten minutes.

In the dim light, it was hard to see what she was doing, but Charles could feel everything. She did, however, make it obvious when she hitched up her skirt and began stroking her own dick. By then, Charles just wanted to fuck her. He didn't get his wish, though. Cassie sucked him off good and left it at that. She wiped her mouth clean and stood up, pressing again rather close to him as she made sure he could feel her erection.

"Well, I done my bit. You gonna pay up?" Cassie said, licking his cheek.

"What do you want now?" Charles said.

"What to you think?" Cassie said, bringing his hand to her groin.

"I'm not really good at this stuff, you know," Charles said.

"You'll hurry if you want to get to class, but maybe you could skip it, just this once," Cassie said.

"I really can't. I gotta go. But I'll do my best," Charles said.

"Come to my place tonight. Be there around seven. At least then we'll have some privacy," Cassie said.

"Okay, sounds good," Charles said.

Charles did what he could, with her help, and Cassie was satisfied. Charles kissed her as he cleaned himself up. There was one last goodbye kiss and Charles left. Cassie watched him go. She'd have to go too. Her flat wouldn't pay for itself. Thankfully, her boss was somewhat more accommodating than she'd anticipated; as long as she looked flawlessly feminine, no one bothered her. It was more effort than she usually felt like putting in to her appearance, but she didn't want to try and look for another job, so she did as she was told.

* * *

Cassie arrived home tired and ready for a night of mindless entertainment. She'd just got out of the shower when Charles arrived, offering her a small bunch of roses and a kind smile. She had the towel wrapped around her chest, even though she had no breasts to hide.

"Oh, you romantic sop, you. Do come in, love," Cassie said, taking the flowers.

Charles kissed her cheek and entered. Cassie shut the door and set the roses in an old coffee plunger she no longer used. It was supposed to be thrown out by now, but she hadn't gotten around to it. It would do as a vase until she could get a proper one.

"I see I interrupted your shower. You want me to go?" Charles said, trying not to get too turned on by the prospect of already naked Cassie.

"Well, you could let me get dressed, unless all you're interested in is getting undressed," Cassie said.

"You don't waste any time, do you?" Charles said.

"Well, I have waited a while for you to catch up, Charles. The least you could do is reciprocate," Cassie said.

"So what did you want to do tonight anyway?" Charles said.

"Oh, whatever. I left it open in case you weren't ready for sex," Cassie said.

"Okay, now I'm insulted. I'm older than you. Don't you go telling me when I'm not ready for sex," Charles said.

"Age means nothing, sunshine. I take it you'd like me to drop this towel and lie on my bed, yeah?" Cassie said, doing so anyway without waiting for his answer.

Charles blushed again. Craig-Cassie looked remarkably feminine in spite of the lack of breasts and female genitals. It was strange how much she looked like a woman, and yet, her body was wrong. Charles really wanted her, but wasn't sure how to go about doing so.

"Do come and join me, love. I'm not going to bite," Cassie said.

Charles gradually undressed, not wanting to hurry. He pulled his shirt off over his head and lay down beside her, kissing her. Charles was as terrified as he was excited. Cassie undoing his fly and slipping a hand inside wasn't helping. He pulled away for a moment, not sure how to continue.

"Wait. What do I do? I don't know what to do with you," Charles said.

"Charles, I have a fully functioning penis. Sure, it's not a vagina, but no one's perfect. It'll do," Cassie said.

Charles was hesitant. He had no experience making out with boys, or women with male bodies, in Cassie's case. What did one do with a penis? It seemed a redundant question, since he had one himself, but it perplexed him. Cassie perplexed him. Didn't he read somewhere about pre-operative transsexuals not wanting their genitals touched or something? Maybe he'd make Cassie upset if he did that. Even though he'd run this scenario through in his head many times before, he'd never hesitated like this. He couldn't work out why. Cassie decided he'd hesitated enough and slowly drew his hand down between her legs, letting his fingers close around her.

"Go slow, see what happens," Cassie said, brushing a finger down his cheek.

"This isn't going to upset you, is it? This is okay?" Charles said as he began stroking slowly.

"It's fine. Now hurry up. I'm really horny tonight," Cassie said.

Charles continued, listening for Cassie's advice if he did something wrong. He soon got the hang of it, and Cassie had a most satisfactory orgasm. She drew Charles in for a kiss, holding him close.

"I'll make a man out of you in time," Cassie whispered.

Charles shivered as Cassie teased him until he came. He had come onto her thigh and her hand, but she didn't seem to mind. She moved down and licked him clean. He ran his fingers through her hair. She'd started growing it, though it wasn't quite long enough to look feminine enough yet unless she styled it properly.

"You're fucking amazing," Charles murmured.

"Nice of you to finally notice," Cassie said.

Charles brought her into a hug and kissed her. He just wanted to stay here with her. She was special in a way no other girl was. He kissed the top of her head while she curled against his body.

"Will you ever transition?" Charles said.

"Dunno. Maybe. I think some day I'd like children. My own children. So maybe I'll wait," Cassie said.

"You'd need a girlfriend first," Charles said.

"I had worked that out, yes. That might be easier to do as a man. Maybe I should try that," Cassie said.

"You're going to go back to being Craig again, just so you can have kids?" Charles said.

"Well, maybe not. I don't know. Some days I wake up as a girl, some days, not so much. I was like that as a kid too. Some days, I was just a girl that day. The next day, I might've been a dragon or a unicorn or something. I don't know why. What? I was left on my own a lot. I had to make my own fun," Cassie said, catching the look Charles was giving her.

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Charles said. "If being a woman is what you really want though, I don't think you should give up on that."

"I don't know, but what the fuck is a woman anyway? What's a man? Why does any of this bullshit matter?" Cassie said.

"Because it does. People don't like it being broken. At least if you settled into a proper female role, they might leave you alone. You're too aggressive and competitive, and you don't look feminine enough half the time. As I said before, you look like a lesbian," Charles said.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. You're only saying that now because I told you I wanted a woman to have kids with. We can settle down and be lesbian mums together. We'll smoke and drink and ride Harleys and and get tattooes wear lots of leather," Cassie said.

"You know, sometimes I think you're just asking for trouble," Charles said.

"If it makes them uncomfortable, so be it. It wouldn't kill them to think a little. I know what men can be like. I've seen what they can do to their families. The less of that there is, the better this world will be," Cassie said.

"Speaking from experience, hey?" Charles said.

"Well, something like that. My mum deals with that shit every day with her work, that's all," Cassie said.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I didn't mean to imply-"

"Don't worry about it. I hope you realise I'm gonna fuck you one day," Cassie said, looking up at him.

"One day. Not yet. Still figuring stuff out," Charles said.

"You'll get there one day, princess," Cassie said.

"Why did I let you talk me into taking that role?" Charles said.

"Because you'd look cute with a tiara and a pink dress. And you and Andrew suit each other. You can be his bratty younger sister. It'll be awesome," Cassie said.

"I'm already thinking about what I'll make you be next year. It won't be pretty, I can promise you that. Maybe you can be a tree or something," Charles said.

"Try it and see how far you get," Cassie said. She gently squeezed his wrist, as if that was all she needed to do to assert her dominance again.

"Maybe you can be the tree right up the front of the stage where everyone can see you," Charles said.

"I'd be the best damn Christmas tree ever," Cassie said.

"That wasn't quite what I was thinking, Cas," Charles said.

"No, but it is now. Christmas in July show or something? Might be worth doing," Cassie said.

"I don't need more work to do, you know," Charles said.

"Hey, this thing was your idea in the first place. You've only for yourself to blame for that now," Cassie said.

"I should make you fuck me for that," Charles said.

"You wouldn't force a girl into sex, would you? We'll fuck later, okay?" Cassie said.

"I really, really hate you, Cassie," Charles said, resisting the urge to call her Craig. There was at least a small part of common sense left in him that knew that would not go down well at all, even if he only meant it in jest.

Cassie grinned at him and brought him into a kiss. Charles held her close and relished her company. He might tease her, but he teased everyone he loved. That Cassie could insult him better than he was able to insult her made him feel better about it.

* * *

Auditions the next day had started in a somewhat mediocre manner. Apparently, everyone was under the impression you needed no talent to do revue. Charles had other ideas and harshly rejected the first fifteen people. Cassie at least ensured he wasn't harsh to them to their faces, but there was still an ardent rejection on the notepad in front of him. And then along came Andrew and things began to look up, though Charles wasn't immediately convinced.

"You can't keep rejecting everyone. This guy's a performer. We need him," Cassie whispered as they considered their judgement.

"Yeah, but look at him. What can I possibly do with that?" Charles said, referring to his shoulder length hair and scrawny appearance.

"A fair maiden perhaps? Or a princess? I don't know. You're the one who wrote all those men in dresses parts," Cassie said.

Charles sighed. Cassie had a point. He did look like the princess sort. He might look good in a gown. "Alright, mate, you're in. What's your name again?" Charles said.

Andrew slid off the stage where he'd been sitting and approached them. "I'm Andrew. Thanks again, guys. I've been waiting for something like this to do," Andrew said.

Cassie saw his attraction before Charles did, and made it her mission to get to know this cute musician. "Come for coffee afterwards, yeah? We should talk," she said. She was suddenly feeling very feminine and flirty and decided to embrace this feeling, merely to see where it would lead.

"Yeah, sure. I'd like that," Andrew said with a smile. Cassie liked his awkwardness. He was a nerd, no doubt about that, but he had his own charms.

Cassie blew him a kiss as he left, excusing himself for a moment with a promise to return soon enough. Andrew blushed and Charles gave Cassie a jealous glance.

"I don't know, when did I give you permission to flirt with the cast?" Charles said.

"Fair's fair. You were offering them blow jobs before. Besides, he's cute," Cassie said.

"Please, you were never this flirty as a guy. That dress has messed with your head," Charles said.

"Don't tell me you weren't eyeing him off too. I saw the way you watched him as he sung. You were as smitten as I was. I dare you to come with us for coffee as well. See if you can sit beside him and not want to shag him," Cassie said.

"You've got a really filthy mouth for a girl, you know," Charles said.

"I'm hardly a typical girl. You didn't seem to mind last night, did you?" Cassie said, leaning in to whisper in his ear. She had noticed their next victim, and he was kinda cute, in a pretentious kind of manner, though Cassie thought she preferred Andrew more.

"Save it. We have work to do," Charles said.

Cassie sighed and gave in. Charles did have a point. She'd have her own fun later.

* * *

Eventually, they had their cast, or at least a cast that would suffice. They'd dish out roles over the next week and begin rehearsals. Cassie was just happy to not have to sit in uncomfortable chairs any longer. She tidied up their notes and they left. Andrew was waiting outside for them, leaning against the wall.

"Hey, you did wait. Awesome," Cassie said.

"Well, who am I to turn down an offer of coffee from someone as pretty as you?" Andrew said.

"Ooh, flattery will get you everywhere, love. Come on," Cassie said, taking his arm as she led him off. Charles trailed along behind them, trying not to let his conflicting jealousies get in the way.

* * *

They found a corner table to sit at, and Cassie sent Charles off to get their order, mostly so Cassie could spend a few moments flirting with him without Charles glaring at her.

"So, Cassie, is it?" Andrew said, trying not to sound nervous. Cassie was rather beautiful and wasn't the sort of girl he usually hung out with.

"Yeah, Cassie. You really are something special. No one else sung as lovely as you," Cassie said.

"Sang. The word is sang. And thanks," Andrew said, unable to stop himself correcting her grammar.

"Oh, right. Sang. Yeah. That's the one. Bit of a nerd, you are," Cassie said.

"I don't see how you're surprised, personally," Andrew said.

"You have lovely hands, though. I like your hands. Lovely long fingers," Cassie said, caressing his hands. She drew her hands along his fingers appreciatively.

"Ah, thanks."

He gazed at her, his brain somewhat melted out, as she brushed his hand against her cheek. Women this gorgeous didn't just do this to him, like ever. There was something in Cassie's eyes that Andrew wanted to discover, a mystery hiding itself seductively behind those hazel eyes that was daring him to ask what it was.

"Oi, Cassie, don't break him now," Charles said, returning with their coffee on a tray.

Cassie smiled and kissed his hand before letting him go. Andrew blinked as she winked at him, a promise that meant everything and nothing. He looked down as Charles set his coffee before him and took a seat on the bench next to him.

"I wasn't gonna break him. He's too pretty for that," Cassie said.

"You just watch yourself, mate. Don't go getting in trouble so soon after starting here," Charles said, chiding Cassie.

"Well, that explains why I've never seen you around before. First year?" Andrew said.

"Yeah. Law/Economics," Cassie said.

"Smartarse," Charles murmured with a playful grin.

"It's not my fault you didn't get into law," Cassie said.

"It's bad enough having my sister here. Don't rub it in," Charles said.

"Word of advice. Don't go near his sister. She's scary," Cassie said to Andrew.

"Just because she keeps beating you when you debate her is no reason to call her scary," Charles said, though he didn't sound as convinced as he wanted to.

"You haven't seen her in full flight. Woe to anyone who goes against her," Cassie said.

"You've never lived with her. I think I'm a better judge of what she's like," Charles said.

"Which is why you're really scared of her like everyone else is," Cassie said. She turned to Andrew, who was sipping his coffee quietly. "Feel free to say something. It's not like we haven't had this argument before," she said.

"Don't stop on my part. I'm enjoying watching you argue. It's very entertaining," Andrew said.

"I do believe he's just insulted us, Charles," Cassie said. She turned to him and leaned against him, brushing a finger up his chest. "You do have a vicious side, don't you?"

"It's one of my many talents," Andrew said.

"You, sir, are just asking for punishment," Cassie said.

"That's not a crime, is it? I do believe you started flirting with me first," Andrew said.

"Yes, but you flirted back. That voids my responsibility for what I'm about to do," Cassie said, gripping his chin lightly.

Andrew had no time to reply before Cassie had kissed him. Charles bit his tongue and refused the urge to get jealous. Andrew hardly believed his luck and it took a moment before he got over his shock and kissed back, eager to make the most of it. His hand innocently made its way to Cassie's thigh, slowly moving along her leg. Cassie didn't care. She liked the attention. Andrew didn't think he was brave enough to dare slink his hand inside that dress, though. Cassie pulled away gradually, licking his lips as if she didn't want to stop. Andrew leant back, trying not to look flustered.

"How bout you finish that coffee and we head off to your place, yeah? I liked where that was going," Cassie said.

"Yeah, sounds good. Jesus," Andrew said.

"I told you not to break him, Cass, and look what you went and did," Charles said.

"Like you don't want to do the same to him. I saw you perving. Kiss him. He's very accommodating," Cassie said.

Andrew looked at Charles. He was rather lovely, too. His eyes, though… Before Andrew could finish that thought, he was being kissed again. Charles was more hesitant, testing the waters, as it were. Andrew wondered if he hadn't just died and gone to heaven.

"That's better. Now you can stop that jealous pouting. It's never a cute look for you, you know," Cassie said as Charles pulled back a little and stared into Andrew's eyes, hands cupping his face.

Charles ignored him and kissed him again. Andrew had a feeling he didn't want to leave these two new friends if they kept kissing him like this. He was getting rather turned on. His bisexual nature had never been challenged as forcefully as this. Andrew pulled back, trying to kill the heat rising in his body.

"Uh, guys, if you're going to maul me, could we kinda not do this here?" Andrew said.

"Certainly, princess. Go on, drink up and let's get out of here. I can tell someone's happy," Cassie said, smirking at Andrew as she glanced down at the bulge in his pants.

"Shit," Andrew cursed.

"Settle down, cowboy, don't come too soon, or you'll miss all the fun," Cassie murmured to him.

Andrew just grabbed his coffee and drank it, trying to think of something horrid to fend off his arousal. Five minutes later, they were gone, making their way to Andrew's flat. Charles, unfortunately, had work to do, and reluctantly left them alone. He made Cassie promise not to go too far. The last thing he wanted was to lose her now that he'd just gotten hold of her. Cassie promised she'd be good and waved him goodbye. Once Charles was out of sight, Cassie kissed Andrew again, just to remind herself of how lovely he was.

* * *

Cassie was determined not to let an air of awkwardness hold back their desire. As soon as the door was closed, Andrew was kissed again, stumbling back towards the bed. He fell back hard, Cassie's weight winding him somewhat.

"Just before we start, I do hope you're okay with transgendered people," Cassie whispered. She felt it pertinent to mention, in case Andrew wasn't as keen on cock as he had seemed.

"Trans-wait, what? What are you on about?" Andrew said. All he could see was her eyes peering at him. He hadn't quite caught her words in etween staring at her with desire.

Cassie lowered her voice. "Mind if I fuck you senseless?" she growled, a mirror of her old masculine self showing through. She bit his ear tenderly, flicking her tongue over the wound.

Andrew shivered. Oh, he understood alright. So that was the mystery hiding in her eyes. "You've had a sex change?"

"Not yet, love. Is that a problem?" Cassie said.

Andrew lost his will to speak. He had never seen someone as beautiful as Cassie was. How could she not have had a sex change? She looked like a real girl. Maybe she was a real girl. He totally believed her appearance. He just couldn't see a man in her at all.

"What the hell are you?" Andrew said, genuinely curious. He was utterly perplexed by her and wanted to find out everything about her. He'd never met a transwoman before, let alone one that was as convincing as Cassie.

"Whatever you want me to be. You're not straight are you?" Cassie said.

"Bi, not that I tell people often. I've mostly slept with women though. You, however, are something entirely different, but just as attractive," Andrew said. "Is there really a man under there?"

"Want me to show you?" Cassie said.

"Only if you're comfortable with it," Andrew said.

"Well, I'm not fucking you with one of my best outfits on, so you're going to have to see me naked anyway," Cassie said, sitting up.

She straddled his hips as she peeled off her dress. The padded bra was seductively flung aside, and her underwear slipped down her thighs and discarded.

"That man enough for you?" Cassie said, lowering her voice again.

Andrew was surprised. He was looking at a very fine sample of a male body, and yet…

"I have no idea what you are, but if you don't get down here and kiss me again, I might have to take matters into my own hands," Andrew said. Jesus, his pants were getting tight.

Cassie smirked and settled on top of him, kissing him as she embraced his head with her arms.

* * *

Charles dragged the phone into his room, not wishing to be overheard. Cassie had begun talking about Andrew and their night together and Charles was blushing at her vulgarity. He shut his bedroom door and settled on his bed, keeping his voice down instinctively, as if his parents would somehow be able to hear what she was saying if he stayed out in the hall. The pitfalls of still living at home. He really should move out.

"You did what to him?" Charles said, having missed Cassie's last sentence as he moved.

"I pinned him down and fucked him and his beautiful tight arse senseless, that's what. Any complaints?" Cassie said, lowering her voice for effect.

"Jesus, I told you not to go too far with him," Charles said.

"You're just jealous you missed out. But hey, I'm still at his place. If you're free, come on over, love. He'd be ever so happy to see you," Cassie said.

"It's nearly midnight. I am not going-"

"We're both naked, lying on his bed. I'm slowly stroking his dick, and he's making these adorably cute noises. He's sucking on my nipples, you know. Oh, God, that feels good. Yeah, lower, mate, lower. Oh, Christ, yes."

Charles swallowed. Cassie was gonna get so told off tomorrow. The phone dropped from his hands and he curled up, trying not to think of her and what she and Andrew were doing.

* * *

In Andrew's flat, Cassie was laughing as she hung up. She and Andrew were seated in front of the small television, fully, well, mostly clothed, sipping cups of tea. Well, no, that wasn't quite right. Cassie was sprawled rather spectacularly across the couch while Andrew fit around her. Their cups of tea were on the coffee table. It had been Andrew's idea to call up Charles and tease him, whether or not they managed to coax him round. Cassie didn't think he would, but it was always worth a shot.

"He's not coming is he?" Andrew said, still giggling.

"I think he might be. In his room. With the door closed," Cassie said and laughed, setting the phone back on the floor.

Andrew laughed. Oh, he was growing fond of Cassie. He liked her devious thoughts. "Not so dissimilar to how we spent the evening."

"Except I think we had more fun," Cassie said.

"I'm quite certain we did. Hey, what time is it anyway?" Andrew said.

"Um, I don't know. I don't wear a watch," Cassie said.

Andrew turned and looked around the room. Not seeing his watch, he scrambled over the back of the sofa, bashing his shin as he went, and checked the time on the clock radio beside the bed.

"Ahh, shit. It's nearly one am. We should get to bed. I have an early class," Andrew said. "You crashing here or not?"

"I'll crash, if you don't mind. I'm not done snuggling with you yet," Cassie said, getting up to join him.

They shared a quick kiss and undressed again. After making sure the door was locked and the blinds drawn, they climbed into bed together. Andrew leant his head on Cassie's chest as he settled down. Cassie held him lightly, her fingers gently stroking his hair. Andrew missed his class the next morning.


	2. Part Two

Charles didn't get to talk to Cassie until the next evening. They'd both been too busy during the day to have that talk Charles wanted them to have, so it fell to drinks at the pub. Though given the time between Cassie's teasing and Charles being able to reply to her, Charles had lost a lot of his frustration, no thanks to Cassie being able to spare ten minutes to cheer him up a little.

They sat in a corner with their drinks, trying to ignore the drunken argument flaring up around the bar that appeared to be about a packet of chips. Cassie suddenly felt a little more apprehensive than she usually did.

"Calm down. They won't bother you," Charles said.

"You don't know that," Cassie said.

"Don't give them reason to bother you. Just - let's talk and ignore them," Charles said.

"Look, if it's about Andrew, just forget it, okay? He's nice. I'll stay with you tonight if it'll make up for it," Cassie said.

"You're not staying over, not after what happened last time," Charles said.

"Are you still bitter about that? Jesus. You do hold a grudge, don't you?" Cassie said.

"I'm not bitter, I just-"

"Yeah, lose the pretension, love. It doesn't suit you. Oh, good, finally they're all being turfed out. I can relax a little," Cassie said as she watched security finally take notice of the brawl and kick the drunken students out. She instinctively reached for Charles' hand.

"You really are more insecure than you like to make out, aren't you?" Charles said.

"Can't show weakness. Can't give them a reason to have a go at me. It's self-preservation," Cassie said.

"You're allowed to be scared. This is a big thing you're doing. The world hasn't had time to catch up with you yet. I'm not sure you've properly appreciated how dangerous the world can be to you now," Charles said.

"Yeah, I did kinda rush it, didn't I?" Cassie said.

"Just a little. But you know I've got your back, no matter what. I'll keep you safe," Charles said.

Cassie turned to him and smiled. "My big, brave Charles," she said.

"So, are we exclusive, or are you going to keep sleeping with Andrew?" Charles said.

"Why don't you sleep with him and then make up your mind? He's really well worth it," Cassie said. "While I think I'll have a go at that guy over there."

"Which guy?" Charles said, scanning the bar.

"Who do you think? Mr Pathetic Loser over there staring into his pint. Didn't he come to the auditions? Probably. He seems the type. Ten bucks says he's gay," Cassie said.

"Alright. You're on. But don't go getting yourself in trouble. I'll be keeping an eye on you, especially in here, what with the prevailing mood and all," Charles said.

"Yes, sir, I'll try not to wind him up so bad he gets angry," Cassie said with a flirtatious wink.

Charles watched her stand and walk over to him. She was capable of looking after herself, but Charles couldn't help being protective anyway.

* * *

The man in Cassie's sights sat at the bar, staring into his pint. He was feeling a little lost. He wasn't entirely sure he was heading in the right direction, career wise, but he had no other options because there was no way in hell he was going into law like the rest of his family. Perhaps he'd been at uni too long. It was starting to lose its appeal.

"Hey sunshine. You look like you need cheering up," Cassie said, taking the seat beside him.

"And why would you think that?" the man said, turning to look at her. "Oh, hi. I'm Chris. You seem familiar. Have we met before?"

"I dunno, I just started here. I'm Cassie. Weren't you at the auditions?" she said.

"Which auditions? Oh, wait, revue. Yeah, I was there. I should've remembered you. You're kinda unforgettable. Well, Cassie, it's an honour to meet you properly then," Chris said, giving her his warmest smile.

"You been here long? This place is really huge. I still don't know my way around half the campus. You wouldn't want to show me round one day, would you, a poor llittle kid like me, just out of high school?" Cassie said, fluttering her eyelashes.

"I, uh, could show you round now, if you like. I mean, get out of this pub of obnoxious drunks. I don't usually come in here, but I needed some new scenery. And it seems I've found some," Chris said.

"Drink up then. I could use some air," Cassie said.

Chris did indeed drink up. Cassie threw Charles a wink as she left with Chris, arm in arm. He waited a few minutes before heading out as well. He wouldn't follow them, well, not directly, but he would make sure he was nearby in case he was needed. He'd started doing this ever since Cassie had nearly been attacked a couple of weeks before after some drunk student refused to take no for an answer. Charles fought him off and sent him on his way. Charles had promised to stick by her side ever since and keep an eye on her.

* * *

The university campus was eerily quiet at night. It was late on Friday, and with no classes running, it was the pubs where the students congregated. Everywhere else was rather empty. Music from the pubs echoed around through the cooling air. Chris, his arm linked with Cassie's, led her along to the college where he'd stayed for the last three years.

"So, what are you studying then?" Chris said.

"Law, for lack of any other ideas. What about you?" Cassie said.

"Just started a Masters degree. Why I don't know," Chris said.

"You don't know why you're doing it? What, did you wake up one morning and someone told you you were doing Masters? I didn't know ait worked like that," Cassie said, resisting the urge to laugh.

"It just about did. I had slept in the morning my acceptance letter arrived and I had to be woken up by my mother," Chris said.

"Tut tut. That is poor form. I can see how committed you are," Cassie said.

"Yes, well, there was a certain expectation that I go into law, and my decision not to after only one day wasn't exactly well received," Chris said.

"Only got yourself to blame for that," Cassie said.

"Yes, well," Chris said, lost for a retort.

Cassie smirked. She really wasn't as lost as she'd made out, and had some idea of where they were heading. Chris was the sort of boy, Cassie decided, who would only have a place at St Paul's. It was the way he spoke, like some of the private school boys she'd occasionally seen in her time when she visited the city. Probably had lots of money, and staff. Yes, he seemed like the sort to come from a family that had staff. They probably played polo on weekends and had a holiday house, perhaps in Italy or Greece. And he would stay at St Paul's because all the other men in his family had stayed there. Indeed, her prediction came to fruition as Chris led her inside the old residential college of St Paul's.

"I can't believe you live here with all these wankers," Cassie said, keeping her voice low enough to avoid conflict, but not quiet enough not to be heard.

"It has its moments," was all Chris was willing to admit. "You got your own place?"

"Student village, at least for this year. I'm just a poor little country lass," Cassie said.

That Chris flinched at that made him mentally scold himself for such a reaction. He was sure he'd grown out of such snobbery, especially since he'd started uni, but apparently some residual traces remained. He did wonder if he'd have been so forgiving if she hadn't been so fucking gorgeous.

If Cassie thought the outside looked grand, she wasn't quite prepared for how grand it was inside. It looked as if it had been lifted straight from an old British university. It looked exactly as you'd expect a place like this to look. It stunk of archaic male tradition, testosterone-laden male students from high-ranking families that all probably had their own fucking castle or something. Cassie gazed around as Chris led her to his room. They didn't pass anyone as they went; Cassie assumed they were either getting drunk at their own bar, or fast asleep. She waited as Chris opened the door to his room and gestured her inside.

"Ooh, fancy. You're not living poor, are you? Nice place," Cassie said as she took in his rather fancy room.

It was small, but fitted out well. It had the smell of history. Indeed, its real beauty was somewhat diminished by the presence of Chris' large quantity of stuff all over the place. He wasn't very tidy. The only thing that wasn't flung over something or on the floor was a crisp dinner suit, clearly just back from the drycleaners, hanging from a hook on the back of the door. Cassie silently wondered if boys such as him got in trouble for keeping their rooms in such a state. Did they get a caning for it? Cassie wouldn't have been surprised if they did. St Paul's seemed like the sort of place that would use such discipline on its residents.

"Do excuse the mess. I've been meaning to clean it up all week, but I've been too busy," he said. He made a quick effort to at least clean off the stuff from his bed, stacking it on what free space was left on his desk. Anything else went on the floor.

"Yeah, you're not seeing anyone, are you? This is definitely bachelor territory," Cassie said, seeing the room before her.

"And what are you insinuating by that?" Chris said, shutting the door quietly to avoid waking anyone else.

"Was I insinuating something? I was merely pointing out I can tell by the state of your room that you haven't had a lover for quite some time," Cassie said.

"I'm not sure you needed to voice that fact," Chris said.

"Jesus. It must cost you a fortune to stay here. What's the suit for anyway?" Cassie said, glancing around.

"Oh, you know, formal occasions, that sort of thing. I get by with scholarships, and my parents help a little," Chris said, lying in a bid to make himself seem less of a rich prick. "What are you after anyway?"

"I don't know, there's probably some archaic rule stating you're not allowed to fuck in here, right? I hope there isn't though, cos you're really quite too cute to leave unfucked," Cassie said.

"You're not subtle, are you?" Chris said.

"I go after what I want, and right now, that's you," Cassie said. She stepped forward, closing the gap between them.

Chris held her hips gently and kissed her. He was hesitant. Cassie was beautiful, and Chris was terrified as much as he wanted her. Cassie didn't let him go slow for much longer. She was in no mood to take it slow. Chris found himself lying on the bed with Cassie on top of him. It had been far too long since he was last with a girl. Oh, he needed her bad.

"I bet you're a whore for sex, aren't you? Especially someone who doesn't get it that often," Cassie said as she lay down on top of him and began sucking on his neck.

"I'm not sure that's the description I'd have used, but-"

"Oh, shit, you're not gay, are you?" _Yeah, nice one, Cassie. Real subtle._

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Chris said, looking up at her, surprised at her accusation.

"Well, you're not the most macho guy I've ever been with, that's for sure. Besides, I caught you glancing at boys in the pub," Cassie said. It was a lie, but it didn't matter.

Chris shifted uncomfortably. "That doesn't necessarily mean I'm gay. Cos I'm not gay," he insisted.

"Honey, I understand the fear. I'm just like you. Don't you think it'd be good to just say it, even once, even to someone like me?" Cassie said, turning serious as she caught the fear in Chris' eyes.

"How are you like me?" Chris said.

Cassie pondered her response for a moment. "Like this," she said, bringing Chris' hand between her legs to feel her cock tucked away.

"Is that what I think it is? You're really a man?" Chris said, trying not to overreact.

"No, I'm a woman. My body just hasn't caught up yet," Cassie said. She remained serious in a hope of not attracting his anger.

"Oh, get off me, whatever the hell you are! I'm not gay! I don't know who told you I was, but it's a filthy lie, just like you," Chris said, shoving Cassie away. "Who sent you here like that? Why? Trying to get me kicked out, hey?"

Cassie landed on the floor hard. Chris stood over her, wondering which of his friends (or enemies) had asked a transexual to seduce him. It was a disgusting trick. Whoever had done this would be punished.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just thought you were cute and needed a shag," Cassie said, slowly getting to her feet.

"All you do is lie. All you are is a lie, _you freak_. Get out of my sight," Chris said. He would've hit him, but he didn't think his father would've approved, even if this woman was really a man. He wasn't a coward (yes, he was) but he would content himself with glaring at him. That would show him. He would not be raped by some man in a dress.

Cassie got the hint. The way Chris was glaring at her made her decide arguing further would do her no good at all. Besides, even though he didn't look like he'd hurt her, best to escape now and not give him a chance. Time to go and find Charles. She straightened her clothes and made sure her hair was neat.

"You really are a pretentious jerk, you know. No wonder you never get laid," Cassie said, unable to leave without getting a last comment in.

* * *

Cassie slammed the door as she left and headed out of the college. She was angry more than anything for letting him get to her. She found Charles nearby, waiting for her. She wasn't crying, but she did appreciate the hug he gave her.

"Ahaha, I may have screwed that one up. Stupid fucker," Cassie said, doing her best to laugh it off.

"I did warn you to be careful," Charles said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I thought I could handle it. I didn't think he'd be such a wanker about it," Cassie said. "Probably would've been a dud root anyway. I can do better than that."

"Yeah, you can do better alright. Come on, let's get you home. You're shaking," Charles said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine, really," Cassie said, ignoring the fact that her knees felt weak and her hands were shaking.

"Sure you are," Charles said. He decided against saying anything else. Silently, they headed back to Craig's flat.

* * *

They ran into Andrew on the way home. He'd been heading out to the pub to meet them. He smiled as he saw them, but turned serious as he saw the way Cassie was. He was at her side then, holding her hands tightly as they walked back to Cassie's flat.

"What happened? Is she alright?" Andrew said.

"We'll talk inside. Get the door, Andy," Charles said, handing him Cassie's keys.

Once inside, Cassie changed into something warmer and curled up on the couch next to Charles. Andrew made them all some tea and brought the mugs over and set them on the coffee table. He took a seat next to Cassie, taking her hand gently.

"So what did happen anyway? He didn't actually hit you or anything, did he?" Charles said.

"No, he didn't hurt me, thank fuck. I would've killed him if he'd tried. Look, we talked, he seemed nice enough. I thought he'd be okay with me, but apparently not. He freaked out. I didn't hang around. That was it. Pretentious wanker. Not going to get laid for a while, that one. Maybe that's his punishment," Cassie said.

"Why's that? Did you kick him in the balls?" Andrew said.

"No, but I probably should've done. Trust me. That man is lonely. And I still think he's gay. He still didn't need to say I was a lie, though. That hurt the most. He could've hit me, raped me, whatever. But him saying I was fake, that this isn't real? Yeah, that was like getting punched in the face. It was probably time all that shit caught up with me, hey?" Cassie said, allowing herself a small grin.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" Charles said.

"Just be thankful he didn't really hurt you, whoever he was. Had a mate like you a few years back. Old school mate. He died, what, a year or two ago. I can hardly remember now. Some drunk bastard decided he didn't like him peeing next to him and smashed his face in. He was barely 18 years old. Don't you dare do the same thing to me, you hear?" Andrew said, the memories getting a little painful again.

"I wasn't planning to, love. I'll be more careful from now on," Cassie said.

"Good. I don't want to attend another funeral. His was painful enough. They kept using the wrong pronouns..." Andrew said. It was all he could say. It had been a trainwreck of a funeral, and Andrew had remained cold towards those who had denied his friend's identity as a man since then.

Cassie brought an arm around Andrew's shoulder and held him close. "It'll be okay, love."

"His name was Michael. I'd known him since I was a kid. I was the first person he came out to. We were dating at the time. Good kid. He was going places, that boy. Such a waste," Andrew said softly, clinging to Cassie. He would not cry, not now. "It's funny, I've never really talked about him since the funeral. Never had anyone who'd understand. Sorry if I'm a bit emotional about it. I miss him a lot."

"It's okay. I understand. Not the happiest way to end the night, is it? Think we should cheer ourselves up?" Cassie said.

"Oh? You have any suggestions?" Andrew said.

"I think we should put some music on and have a damn good time, in Michael's honour," Cassie said.

"She means, get drunk and have sex," Charles translated.

"Nothing wrong with that, is there?" Cassie said.

"Sounds good to me. I'll go get some drinks then. You sort out the music," Andrew said.

"I'd bring some of your own music, Hansen. Don't trust Cassie to have anything good," Charles said.

"I'll bring some decent music then. Any requests for drinks? I've got some vodka and a few beers. Will that do?" Andrew said.

"Check the fridge. Get what you want. Vodka sounds good though," Cassie said.

Andrew extracted himself from Cassie's embrace and wandered over to the small bar fridge. It contained some beer, and a few bottles of spirits laying flat on the bottom.

"Actually, I think we'll be fine. I'll go get my music. Won't be long," Andrew said, getting to his feet.

"Don't be long, love. The night's still young. I want a decent party," Cassie said.

"I'll do my best. Back soon," Andrew said.

Cassie watched him go and snuggled into Charles' embrace. "I suppose this is how things are going to be now. And if you don't shag him soon, I'm going to make you, okay?"

"Alright, alright, stop nagging," Charles said.

"I don't know why you haven't already. Do you need me to supervise your sex life, hey?" Cassie said.

"No, I do not. Now, shut up and get me some beer. I need a bloody drink," Charles said.

"Since when did you order me around, Charles? Get your own bloody beer. Besides, I'm the one who's just had this nasty shock and I'm all delicate and afraid. Be the man and get me a beer? Or some vodka? Please?" Cassie flashed him her most vulnerable look.

"Oh, alright. Since you're suffering so badly," Charles said, smiling. He left Cassie on the sofa and went to retrieve drinks. "You don't have any vodka, love. You've just got white rum and tequila, and beer," Charles said.

"Shit. Should've asked Andy to get some. Okay, beer then. I'm not in a tequila mood," Cassie said.

"I'll go get some later if we want it. At least the rum's okay," Charles said, extracting two cans of beer from the fridge. He returned to the sofa and handed Cassie one of them.

"The rum can wait til Andy gets back. Drink up, good friend," Cassie said, raising her beer.

* * *

Andrew soon returned, bringing a bottle of vodka and a collection of CDs. Cassie got up as she saw the vodka. She left Charles behind as she got to her feet. Andrew offered her the bottle with a smile.

"Oh, you genius. Good stuff, this," Cassie said, admiring the vodka.

"Thought you'd appreciate it. Shall I put some music on then?" Andrew said.

"What'd you bring? Stereo's over there by the wall," Cassie said, gesturing over by the window.

"I brought some proper music. What have you got anyway?" Andrew said, going to inspect the CD collection by the stereo.

"Oh, you know, the normal stuff," Cassie said.

Andrew looked at the top few CDs and decided they were better off listening to real music. "This isn't normal stuff, Cassie. No one with taste listens to this crap. No, what you need is this," he said. He picked one of his CDs and set it in the stereo. He turned to them and grinned as it began playing.

"What's this then? You call this music?" Cassie said, not recognising it.

"It's The Beatles. Surely you've heard of The Beatles. Can't have a party without The Beatles," Andrew insisted.

"You, Hansen, are a nerd. Now go pour me some damn vodka," Cassie said.

* * *

Their party was interrupted some time later by a commotion in the courtyard. A group of drunk guys were apparently being chased by security, though this was not obvious. Charles spotted them first as he stood by the window, looking down at them.

"Hey, come look at this. They're riding fucking ponies. Like, real ones," Charles said, waving them over to the window.

"What? Real ponies? Where did they get those from, I wonder?" Andrew said.

Cassie and Andrew joined Charles and saw the group of students carousing and chasing each other, confident they'd lose the security guards who'd been chasing them. The ponies were being ridden bareback and were neighing loudly at this sudden excursion when what they really wanted was to be back in their stalls.

"Jesus, they really must be pissed," Cassie said. "Which college do you think they're from then?"

"It'd have to be Paul's, don't you reckon?" Andrew said.

"Probably. It's hard to tell. The ponies are getting in the way. Oh, come on, just buck them off already," Charles said.

At his words, someone did indeed get bucked off their pony. There was a cry of pain and the pony startled and wandered off to find some food. The unseated rider picked himself up as the others circled around.

"Come on, Taylor, stop being a baby," said the rider next to the fallen man.

"Shut up, Matt. Stupid fuckin' horse. That'll teach ya to buck me," Taylor said, picking himself up. His pony ignored him.

"Let's get outta here, lads. Security's coming. Leave the ponies behind. That'll confuse the bastards," said Matt, his British accent more apparent this time.

At his words, the group dismounted and left the ponies to wander. The men fled, some inside the student village itself, others back towards their own college.

"Oh, they will have fun rounding that lot up. Sneaky bastards," Cassie laughed.

"Oh, someone will have phoned it in. They weren't exactly subtle," Andrew said.

"And there's security, right on time. And now they're wondering if they should go after the students or round up the ponies," Charles said.

There was a knock on the door then. Cassie wandered over and opened the door. Chris stood there, looking drunk and sheepish.

"And what do you want exactly? Come to apologise?" Cassie said, less than enthused at seeing him again.

"Look, please, just let me hide here til the guards go away. I won't get you in trouble, I swear," Chris said.

Cassie looked him over. She wasn't sure he knew who he was talking to. "No, I don't think so," she said. Chris doubled over as Cassie finally had a chance to knee him in the groin. "That was for being a jerk tonight. Go find somewhere else to hide."

Chris curled up on the floor and cringed as Cassie shut the door on him. She locked the door and breathed a sigh of relief. She'd got her revenge. Everything was alright now.

"Was that the jerk from the pub?" Charles said.

"Yeah, that was him. I hope he gets saddle sore. That'll show him," Cassie said.

She was feeling better now that she wasn't cowering in her room. Andrew waltzed over and took her hands as a new song began playing, swinging her around the small room as they danced.

"You, my princess, shall never be troubled again," Andrew said.

"I'll be Queen of the whole fucking world," Cassie said with a broad grin on her face.

* * *

It was dawn when they finally crashed, not that anyone noticed. Andrew was curled into the sofa, Charles was draped over the bottom of the bed, and Cassie clutched a pillow under her head as she took the top of the bed. All three were in varying states of undress. There had been sex that night. Charles had finally fucked Andrew and then they had settled into a comfortable threesome, with Cassie in the middle, being looked after by her two best friends.

Cassie woke first to the sound of her phone ringing. She managed to scramble over and pick it up before it rang out.

"Yallo?" she said, sounding like she'd rather be asleep.

"Craig, love, how are you?"

"Mum. Hi. Um. Yeah. Fine, fine. Bit early to call, isn't it?" Cassie said, dropping the attempt at a female voice in favour of Craig's deep voice. She really should get around to telling her parents about this.

"It's after midday. How is that early?"

"Shit. I missed work. So, um, you called because you love the sound of my voice?"

"Just that I was going to come and visit next week, if you're not busy. I'm going in for a conference. Thought I'd drop by and see you as well."

"Uh, sure, that's fine. Can I have some indication of when so I can tidy up?"

"Wednesday or Thursday. Might drop by around lunchtime. You won't tidy up. You didn't last time I came to visit."

"I don't recall you giving me any notice last time."

"Just be there. I haven't seen my big boy for months."

"I will, alright? I miss you too. I'll see you later then."

Cassie set the phone down and lay back into the couch. Andrew had woken and sat down next to him, leaving Charles to sleep.

"That sounded important," Andrew said.

"Mum wants to come visit next week. I'm fine with it, it's just..." Cassie paused. "She doesn't know. About Cassie. I haven't told her yet and I wouldn't know where to start."

"Do you want to tell her now? You'll have to eventually," Andrew said.

"I don't know. What will my little brother think? I don't know if I can do this," Cassie said.

"Your brother's not coming, is he?" Andrew said.

"I fucking hope not. He might stay with a mate while mum's gone. He's still in high school," Cassie said. "I don't think I can just lump this on her like that. I might wait til the end of the year when I go home for Christmas. Maybe I'll just play boy for her when she comes this week. I'm not ready to tell her yet."

"Then we won't tell her yet. You know where to find me. Call me round if you need me. I was there for Michael when he came out. I'm happy to be here for you as well," Andrew said.

"Okay, thanks. Sounds good," Cassie said.

"If it's not too rude to ask, what was your boy name anyway? I don't think you ever told me," Andrew said.

"Craig. Not a bad name, just..." Cassie didn't bother finishing the sentence.

"Yeah, I know. You'll be alright. You still have any boy clothes left? Or did you throw them all away?" Andrew said.

"I kept them in case I needed them. Like in the case of surprise visits from my mother," Cassie said. "So I'll keep being Cassie and go back to being a boy when my mother arrives. And maybe I'll have the guts to tell her I'm a girl at the end of the year. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds fine to me," Andrew said.

"Okay, cool. Hey, I'm gonna go shower. Wanna join me?" Cassie said.

"Sure. Sounds good," Andrew said.

They shared a quick kiss before Cassie stood and led them both into the bathroom. Charles slept on, oblivious. Cassie shut the bathroom door and slipped her shirt off. The bathroom was small, but it would do. Cassie turned the shower on while Andrew undressed. Andrew stepped in eagerly, not wanting to remain cold. Cassie followed, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pulled him close.

"You know, I reckon I did see you a few times before you were a woman. I remember thinking you were like Michael, that you'd been born female. You had the same softness in your face that he had. Maybe that's why I'm attracted to you. You're just like him. I loved him a lot, you know. I mean, not that I'm trying to replace him or something, but you know, it's just that-"

Andrew stopped as Cassie kissed him gently. "You're adorable, Andrew," Cassie said.

"Well, at least seeing you naked, I know you're not like him. But I did wonder if you'd been born female. You're utterly confusing in a way Michael never was. Could I... Could I see you as a boy, just once? And then as a girl?" Andrew asked.

"Sure. Gotta be a boy on Wednesday anyway. Might as well start early. Kinda half there anyway. Not feeling that female today. I still think it's obscene that you have longer hair than me though," Cassie said.

"You should've started growing it sooner. You can do that at a public school, can't you?" Andrew said.

"Yeah, and wear ratty t-shirts and have piercings and tattooes and look like bogans. Sure, you can do that shit," Cassie said, somewhat sarcastically. "Nah, I didn't grow it because I didn't want to. I've gotta catch up now."

"I've got quite the head start on you, Cassie. Better hurry up," Andrew said.

Cassie just kissed him as she ran her fingers through his long wet hair. She would have hair that long one day. She didn't want her short boy haircut any longer.

"You're bad for my image. You look more girly than I do. I should dress you up properly and see how cute you look. You're skinny enough to fit into anything I can wear," Cassie said, a threatening growl in her voice.

"Yeah, I was wondering when you'd want to do that. Who was it who gave me the princess role in the first place?" Andrew said.

"I suggested it. Charles agreed. It's how we work. And I thought you'd look good as a princess," Cassie said.

"I can see you've put a lot of thought into this," Andrew said.

"Hey, a question. Would you have wanted me more if I'd been born female?" Cassie said.

"What, born female and become male, or just born female?" Andrew said.

"Either. I mean, I know you're bi, but yeah. I'm curious," Cassie said.

"I think I like you just the way you are, confusion and all," Andrew said.

"Confused, naked and ready to maul you? I can live with that," Cassie said. "I like being close to you. Cos, you know, you understand shit about me."

Andrew hugged her close, resting his head against her shoulder. Cassie held him. She was incredibly lucky to have him as a friend. As long as he was around, she'd be fine. Him, and Charles. That's all she needed.

* * *

Wednesday came sooner than anticipated. Indeed, Cassie had just arrived back with Andrew in the hopes of getting her changed before her mother arrived. Luck was not to be on their side, however. Just as she'd got some boy clothes down from the wardrobe, there was an ominous knock on the door. Cassie panicked and Andrew went to see who was there. Cassie froze as she saw her mother standing there, smiling.

"Good afternoon. I'm Andrew. Would you like to come in?" Andrew said, gesturing her inside.

"You a friend of Craig's, are you? See, I knew he wouldn't tidy up," Cassie's mother said, surveying the messy flat.

"Mum. Hi. Nice to see you," Cassie said, stepping over the pile of clothes on the floor to greet her mother with a hug. Even though she was using her old male voice, it didn't kill the illusion as much as Cassie thought it would.

"You look different. What's all this for then?"

"Oh, um, it's for revue. Just got rehearsals soon, that's all," Cassie said, lying through her teeth.

"I'm jealous. You look better than I did at your age. You'll have to tell me when it's on. I'll come down and see you. You'd better not disappoint me," her mother said.

"I won't. It'll be awesome. I'll give you a call once we've finalisd the performance dates," Cassie said.

"So, you gonna get your poor mother a drink, or have you totally forgotten how to be a good host?" her mother said, sitting down on the couch.

"Oh, I was getting to that," Cassie said, heading over to the kitchenette to flick the kettle on. "Want anything, Andrew?"

"Coffee would be nice," Andrew said.

"Feel free to sit down, mate. No need to stand around looking awkward. She is just my mother," Cassie said.

"Yeah, alright. Stop nagging," Andrew said, taking a seat beside Cassie's mother.

Cassie soon joined them with two mugs of coffee and a mug of tea. She carefully placed the mugs on the coffee table and took a seat in the armchair.

"Sorry about the dress, I wasn't sure when you were coming, that's all," Cassie said.

"Do I look worried?" her mother said.

"I don't know, I reckon it suits him," Andrew said.

"You haven't seen Andrew in his princess dress, mum. It makes him look oh so manly and brave," Cassie countered, stifling a laugh.

"Oh, shut up, Craig. It's not that bad," Andrew said.

"Pink really goes with your skin, man," Cassie said.

Andrew blushed and sipped his coffee. Cassie smiled and thought Andrew was looking particularly adorable. She would have to ravage him later for it.

* * *

They talked some more about life and what they'd been up to. Cassie appreciated it. She was pleased to discover her brother was still a brat, though it hadn't seemed to affect his marks. Cassie was somewhat annoyed by this. No way in Hell was her little brother going to outshine her. He probably would, but that didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

Eventually, her mother had to go back to the conference and finally Cassie and Andrew were left alone. Cassie flopped down onto the bed, tired and unhappy that she'd spent the last hour as a boy, pretending she was just wearing a costume. She hadn't realised just how difficult it would be to go back, to pretend to be something she wasn't.

Andrew lay beside her, taking her hand gently. He didn't say anything, but he did cradle her in his arms. Cassie wasn't as ready to face the world as she'd thought she was, and that shocked her.

"This will never happen. I'll never be a woman. I can't do this to my mum," Cassie murmured.

"You'll be fine. I promise you'll be okay. I'll always be here. You saved me, you know. You made life worth living," Andrew said.

"Lemme guess, you'll tell me later, yeah?" Cassie said.

"Just know that. The details don't matter," Andrew said.

"Do you know how to make me stop thinking about, you know, dark things?" Cassie said.

"I'll give you all the help you need. I'm not prepared to lose you as well," Andrew said.

"Okay, good. Thanks. I'm not... used to this," Cassie said, gesturing vaguely at her head.

"Sadly, I am. If you need someone to talk to, I know a good counsellor who'll help you," Andrew said.

"I'll keep that in mind. I just... I wish mum hadn't come round. She's making me doubt myself," Cassie said.

Andrew cuddled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Cassie, don't die on me. Be the beautiful strong woman I know you are. Show them you can do this. Show that jerk Chris and all the other guys like him out there that you can do this."

"Fucker. He couldn't stick with law for more than a day. I'll show him, the coward," Cassie said, determination returning at the mention of Chris.

"You'll be the best fucking lawyer in town," Andrew said.

Sufficiently cheered up, Cassie kissed Andrew. She appreciated his company. Charles came around later on with the unhealthiest food he could find and insisted on playing hostess, frilly pink apron and all. It was a most pleasing evening. They talked, and ate, and drank too much rum. They lay on the bed together, cuddled up to Cassie. She was glad they'd settled into a comfortable threesome. She loved and adored them both. They lent her a strength she needed to remind herself she already had.

Hiding in fear was not in Craig's character, and nor was it in Cassie's. It didn't mean she didn't get afraid, of course she did, but she was better than hiding away because the world was too scary. Fuck the world. Who cares what the world thinks? She had better things to do than angst about how bad the world was. Cassie just wouldn't listen to them. She'd tell her mother and her brother and the whole world and they'd cower as she showed them just what she was capable of.


End file.
